


58. You Don't Have To Say Anything

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [58]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy All Around, M/M, No Angst, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus smiled, as reassuring as possible through his exhaustion, when Alec tensed a little, shoulders lifting, fingers flitting to his weaponless belt (Alicante was safe, safer than anywhere else they could have chosen to raise their child) (though Magnus still ached to introduce their child into the mundane world, to give him that life Magnus had always known) (their child, he didn’t think he’d ever be over that).





	58. You Don't Have To Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> A few more months and officially I'll have been working on this series for three years! Insane! Utterly insane.

Magnus had spent more than enough days babysitting Madsie to know how to handle a child. A  _ baby _ , on the other hand, was turning out to be much more difficult than expected. It was two years after he’d married Alec, a week or so since they found Max on their Alicante doorstep, and he trusted his husband implicity. His judgement in leaving Magnus alone with their newly adopted blue son, however, was turning out to have been a bad idea. Magnus trusted Alec. But he was beginning to realise he shouldn’t have trusted his judgement in this matter. Alec had promised to be back after an hour, or two at most. It had been an hour and a half and their apartment was a mess. 

 

Blankets were covering the coffee table. The cushions from the sofa were on the floor from the brief stint wherein Magnus had tried to get Max to sleep by settling him on Magnus’ chest whilst lying on the sofa, he’d seen Alec do it a couple times. That had lasted all of ten minutes before Max started wiggling away. Surprisingly adept at movement despite the fact he couldn’t even bloody crawl yet. Magnus was currently bouncing him in his arms, Max’s head dropped onto his shoulder, whilst cooing a lullaby that he couldn’t ever remember learning. It was working though. That was what mattered. As soon as Max was asleep, safe to tuck into his crib in their bedroom, Magnus could finally drink his morning coffee. 

 

He’d just sat down, on the bereft sofa, when Alec quietly slipped into the apartment. He stalled at the archway into the living room, eyes scanning over Magnus first before taking in the rest of the room. Magnus smiled, as reassuring as possible through his exhaustion, when Alec tensed a little, shoulders lifting, fingers flitting to his weaponless belt (Alicante was safe, safer than anywhere else they could have chosen to raise their child) (though Magnus still ached to introduce their child into the mundane world, to give him that life Magnus had always known) ( _ their child _ , he didn’t think he’d ever be over that). Alec smiled back, seemingly mollified, and sat down next to Magnus, taking the mug from his hands to take a sip himself. Magnus dropped his now empty hand onto Alec’s thigh and leant back, eyes falling closed. 

 

“Max is sleeping and you really don’t have to say anything. I intimately know the mess this place is in,” Magnus said, flicking his other hand to gesture blindly at their situation. 

 

“Wasn’t going to.” Alec’s chuckle was warm, nudging Magnus to open his eyes as he handed the mug back. “Is this the same coffee I made you this morning? Hours ago?”

 

“Yep,” Magnus popped the ‘p’ before draining the rest of the drink and putting the empty mug down onto a pink blanket. “I got him to sleep though, didn’t I?”

 

“After a whirlwind struck, apparently.”

 

“Yes, well, not all of us are so naturally gifted as you, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> As we're coming up to the end of exams, I will have more time to write again. It's also gradually coming up to the three year anniversary of this series! Woohoo! As such, I wanted to say a special thanks to those who've been here from the start. Thanks for sticking with me all this time! 
> 
> And of course, thank you to anyone just reading this fic as a one-off. The rest of the series ranges from sad to happy, unconnected to a little plot. All centred around Magnus and Alec, so if you wish, the rest are there for you to peruse. All 57 of them. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments or over on my tumblr [TheWordForest](https://thewordforest.tumblr.com/) if there's anything in particular you want to see in the future of this series! Or if you have any questions. 
> 
> \- Rose


End file.
